You are More
by violaplayer12
Summary: Anyone can conquer their past. Defy your circumstances. T for serious situations.


Hey! I love this song and a lot of people draw inspiration from it so I thought I'd do a songfic about it. This is a pretty serious song. I'd appreciate if there weren't any flames about it being a christian song because even if you aren't Christian you can still find a good message through it. I hope you like it. The song is You Are More by Tenth Avenue North. I have changed some pronouns.

I wish I owned this song and Phineas and Ferb but, Alas, I don't.

_There's a girl in the corner_

_With tear stains on her eyes_

_from the places she's wandered and the shame she can't hide_

Fifteen year old Isabella sat in the bathroom terrified. She knew her mother had warned her about the dangers she could face but, she hadn't listened. It had been another one of her Mother's lecture. She was ashamed. How would she tell her friends? Phineas- especially.

_She says_

_How did I get here?_

_I'm not who I once was_

_and I'm crippled by the fear_

_that I've fallen too far to love_

Isabella had made a mess and as she read the pregnancy test a third time to be absolutely sure, she knew she was dragging someone else down with her.

_Don't you know who you are?_

_What has been done for you_

_Don't you know who you are?_

_You are more _

_than the choices that you've made_

_you are more_

_than the summers of past mistakes_

_you are more_

_than the problems you create_

_you've been remade._

_Well he tries to believe it_

_That he's been given new life_

_but he can't shake the feeling_

_that it's not true tonight_

Ferb sat on his bed feeling utterly alone. He knew he shouldn't be feeling so... so depressed. He had a loving home and, he knew, though he didn't feel comfort by His presence, that God was always with him- it was, that well, the kids at school had a way of tearing him apart. I'm victorious through the Lord, he thought, so why do I feel this way?

_he knows all the answers _

_and he's rehearsed all the lines_

The teen found what had kept him reasonably sane through his days. Though, somewhere in his mind he knew it was wrong and that there was more to life than this. Yet, he couldn't help but, sigh as the Swiss army knife tears through his pain. Regret follows so, he crosses his fingers he won't do it again tonight.

_And so he'll try to do better_

_but then he's too weak to try_

His fingers uncross as he reaches for the knife once again.

_But don't you know who you are?_

_You are more _

_than the choices that you've made_

_you are more_

_than the summers of past mistakes_

_you are more_

_than the problems you create_

_you've been remade._

Baljeet cringes not sure what to do. His new girlfriend was bossy and, occasionally impulsive. She was drunk again but, instead of standing his ground, Baljeet hid her from the cops and his parents. Years of school taught him he didn't deserve any better.

_Don't you know who you are?_

_You are more _

_than the choices that you've made_

_you are more_

_than the summers of past mistakes_

_you are more_

_than the problems you create_

_you've been remade._

_Because this is not about what you've done_

_but, what's been done for you_

_this is not about where you've been_

_but, where your brokenness brings you to_

Phineas held the phone dialing a number he had memorized for a long time. He was unsure of his next course of action. Calling his biological dad had seemed much simpler in his mind.

"Hello?" The voice was disoriented. Phineas, remembering what had driven him away from calling in the first place slammed the phone down. A sense of dread filled him. He had called to make sure he didn't hate his biological father and to forgive him for the years he felt abandoned before Lawrence and Ferb came. He picked up the phone again.

_This is not about what you feel _

_but what He felt to forgive you_

_and what he felt to make you loved_

_You are more _

_than the choices that you've made_

_you are more_

_than the summers of past mistakes_

_you are more_

_than the problems you create_

_You've been remade_

Buford knew with a sinking feeling that he was a bad friend. More than a bad friend- he was an awful one. It had not mattered to him years ago but, now the truth dawned on him. He was a bully, he didn't empower people he sank them. He wished he could find the strength to apologize to the people he had hurt. Somehow he knew it was a little too late.

_You are more _

_than the choices that you've made_

_you are more_

_than the summers of past mistakes_

_you are more_

_than the problems you create_

_you've been remade_.

_You've been remade_

_You've been remade_

_You've been remade_

_You've been remade_

I might have gotten some of the lyrics wrong. Oh well. This was originally going to be happier. I was going to add another chapter where they get there problems fixed but, I don't think I'll be able to write it well enough. If anyone wants to take a shot at it you can. Phineas sorta wins at the end :)

2Corinthians 4:16-18 _So we do not lose heart. Though our outer self is wasting away, our inner self is being renewed day by day. For this light momentary affliction is preparing for us an eternal weight of glory beyond all comparison, as we look not to the things that are seen but to the things that are unseen. For the things that are seen are transient, but the things that are unseen are eternal._

**Deuteronomy 31:6** _Be strong and courageous. Do not fear or be in dread of them, for it is the LORD your God who goes with you. He will not leave you or forsake you."_


End file.
